<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tolerance by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237257">Tolerance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking to Cope, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia has a night out with friends after a bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ladies Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tolerance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Flavour</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been Shara’s idea, in the end. Shara had thought that Leia needed a break, namely a drink after a particularly grueling Senate day that she’d had. It felt, Leia thought, a lot like talking in circles with these idiots. Or worse — what if they weren’t idiots? What if they were doing it on purpose? Leia shuddered to think about it. The idea that they were doing it on purpose...<br/><br/>Which was why Leia was currently out with Shara, Amilyn, Qi’ra and Enfys. Out drinking. She was glad that her pregnant days with Ben were long past, so she could drink freely. <br/><br/>“This isn’t even real wine,” Qi’ra said, with such an earnestness in her almost posh accent that Leia couldn’t help but smirk. <br/><br/>“And you would know?" Leia said with a quirk of her brow. <br/><br/>Qi’ra snorted. “I worked for Dryden. You could say I got an <em>extensive </em>amount of education on that matter."<br/><br/>Leia actually did giggle at that. Qi’ra smiled at her, almost fondly. The two women, despite one being Han’s ex, were warming up to each other — and Amilyn, Shara and Enfys were warming up to each other too. <br/><br/>“Feeling better, Leia?” Amilyn said gently. <br/><br/>Leia nodded. “A lot.” She sighed. “I can’t remember the last time I wasn’t at the Senate."<br/><br/>“Politics are bantha shit anyway," Qi’ra said cheerfully. <br/><br/>“Indeed,” Enfys said. “I can’t say I’ve seen a positive from these Senators so far.”<br/><br/>Of course Enfys would say that. Leia could say that she had no love for politicians, especially since they seemed to remind her of the people who had raided her village. For what it was worth...<br/><br/>“I have a question, Amilyn,” Qi’ra said. She was a little drunk; the only way Leia could sense it was through the Force, otherwise, you would just assume Qi’ra was being her usual charming self. Genuinely charming, not in the sarcastic sense at all. “How do you have such glorious hair?”<br/><br/>Amilyn laughed, clearly delighted. “That’s the first time someone’s said it to me! We don’t have it often on Gatalenta, but I thought it was very boring just having it be a regular color. I wanted to do something...innovative.”<br/><br/>“It’s very cool,” Qi’ra said. <br/><br/>“I quite agree,” Leia said. There was something about it that was just Amilyn, she thought. Amilyn had definitely mellowed out a bit from the quirky if bizarrely likeable girl that Leia had met in her youth, but she still had that uncanny sense of brilliance. <br/><br/>Even as Leia tried her drink, she nearly spat it out, almost disgusted with the taste of it. “Qi’ra, how are you able to stand the taste? And you, Enfys?”<br/><br/>“We had our share of celebrations,” Enfys said. “Usually after a mission went well.”<br/><br/>“Also known as sabotaging the Empire,” Shara said, smiling. “I like that a lot.”<br/><br/>“So I’m guessing,” Leia said, sputtering as Shara thumped her back, “You have a higher tolerance than I do?”<br/><br/>“Pretty high,” Enfys said. She smiled wryly at Qi’ra, though Leia could tell even she was finding Qi’ra’s tipsy state kind of endearing, especially for a former Sith. “I never thought you’d have a low tolerance for alcohol.”<br/><br/>“Maybe a bit,” Qi’ra said, laughing. <br/><br/>“At least you can stand it,” Leia said, smiling faintly. <br/><br/>“Same,” Shara said. “So, Leia, would you say at least talking with us has been good?”<br/><br/>“Very, so far.”<br/><br/>Leia was lucky, she knew, to have good friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>